After Doomsday
by Pink Crane
Summary: I hated how this season ended, so I'm writing what I wanted to happen. Lois is in the future, Clark is finally wearing a costume, and the Justice League and the Legion might team-up.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers Season 8 Finale....

The sunlight blared down on her face, making opening her eyes a necessity. But the moment she did, she regretted it. The ring was still on her finger, but she defintely wasn't at the Daily Planet anymore. She looked around as she climbed out of the bed. She didn't recognize the room or as she looked down the clothes she was wearing. She heard voices outside the door and crept closer...

"That is Lois Lane. I ran DNA tests and she was wearing her Daily Planet badge." A woman's voice stated,

"But, if Kal-El didn't send her here. Then, how did she get here?" A man questioned curiously.

"Kal-El wouldn't have been able to send her here without telling her his secret. We all know that his Lois would fight to stay there and help him." Another woman replied, Lois wondered how many were out there.

"Not if he sent her here while she asleep." A younger voice answered,

"Clark, would do everything in his power to save her. His destiny is intertwined with hers." Another woman, who she instantly recognized as Kara Kent's voice, answered. Lois's ears perked up on hearing Clark's name. If Kara and Clark were here, then she was safe.

"But, why didn't he come with her?" The first man's voice questioned,

"Clark, wouldn't give up on saving the world, but it is odd that he didn't send Chole too." Lois's head was spinning. Clark...saving the world...his destiny tied to hers....Chole wasn't here too...where ever here was. She cursed loudly as she fell towards the ground in a faint......

Meanwhile....in our time.

Oliver shook his head,

"Clark, I have something to show you."

"Is it about Lois?"

"Sort of, just watch." Oliver typed something into the computer and an image popped up. _Lois wearing her bridesmaid's dress and Oliver sitting on the bench on his front porch._

_"I just wish he needed me."_

_"I know Clark needs you."_

_"Clark...How do you know?"_

_"Because, I know Clark." _The image faded. Oliver turned to turn it off,

"Wait. I...how did you get that?"

"Chole, set up these computer tracking systems. They record video constantly, in case one of us goes missing. Lois...she does...love you...we both know that. We will find her Clark, I swear it."

"I love her, Oliver. I let her down...I didn't trust her with my secret." Oliver typed something into the computer quickly,

"But, you did. At some point." _The scene opened to them in the copy room, Lois standing on top of the table trying to reach printer paper on the top shelf._

_"Lois, I want you to write my story." He started,_

_"What story?" Lois questioned not turning around, Clark lifted up the table so Lois could reach the paper._

_"I'm the red and blue blur." Lois lost her footing and Clark caught her..._

Oliver paused the image,

"I guess undoing time doesn't change what happened. Lois wrote your story and it's probably still on the hardrive. But, Clark she knew and it didn't make her hate you or be afraid of you. She loves you...and I know that not matter what you can't give up on her." Clark didn't turn around though his thoughts were on another time...

_"Not that I'm complaining but isn't this a little sudden? I mean all this time one kiss and all the sudden you like me." He laughed and went to kiss her again, but she stopped him,_

_"No, I mean it. This is for real right?"_

_"Oh yeah this couldn't be more real." Then, he kissed her again. But, then she stopped it again,_

_"Wait...wait...wait a minute." She finally pushed him back enough to look at his face. A smile gracing her lips,_

_"I knew I'd kissed you before." His eyes widened,_

_"In the alley." She punched his chest, "You're Green Arrow." She said with a smile. He smiled too,_

_"Hardly, I was just pretending to be so you wouldn't know it was Oliver." He went in for a kiss but she stopped him._

_"Oliver?" He nodded and she looked upset. "Oh my God. All those times he disappeared." She said and he nodded not wanting to talk about Oliver. She climbed off the table and pushed him out of the way._

_"What is my deal with emotionaly unavailable weekend warriors?" She asked going to stand next to the window. He shook his head, followed her over to the window, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him and he put his head just above her shoulder. She smiled at him,_

_"Thank God I finally found a normal guy." He chuckled,_

_"What do you mean normal?" She looked at him confused,_

_"Oliver's not even in the same league as me."_

_"You don't have to be macho just for me." Angry he turned and walked towards the table. She followed tucking her hair behind her ears,_

_"I like the dorky farmboy thing." She said touching his arm,_

_"Dorkier then a hood and a quiver? Just because I don't wear a costume and go splashing my face all over the papers." He asked angrily, she put her hands on his chest._

_"Clark, so what is your signature move is driving a tractor." She said trying to make him smile, he looked at her incredulouisly._

_"I think it's adoreable." She said her fingertips touching his neck. He grabbed her shoulders and looked straight at her._

_"You know Lois, I think it's time for you to meet the real Clark Kent." He smiled at her and she smiled back intrigued._

"Chole needs to know we are looking for Lois."

"We can't tell her about what we're going to do to get that information."

"We're with you." Dinah said

"Si, Mi amigos." Bart announced

"I'll help in anyway I can." Victor agreed, sitting down at the computers.

"I wonder if Zatanna got our message?" Oliver asked outloud.

"Well, I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Zatanna said crossly. Clark spun around and saw that Zatanna was really there.

"You can bring Lois back."

"Clark," Oliver began, putting a hand on his shoulder, Clark shrugged it off.

"You grant wishes. Please bring her back."

"Clark, I am so sorry..."

"Don't say that, she's ALIVE! BRING HER BACK TO ME!!!!" Clark roared moving towards Zatanna, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Oliver and Bart stepped in between them,

"Clark"

"Listen man, I love Lois too."

"No, she can grant my wish. She has magic, she can help us find Lois."

"Clark," Zatanna said walking towards him, "I will do everything in my power to find Lois and bring her home. I swear to you, I will." Clark's anger disappeared, he dropped to the ground. The loss of Lois, Jimmy's death, and the weight of all those people he didn't save, finally overcoming him. He screamed and punched the floor of the base they were using. Dinah and the others left him and Oliver alone.

"Clark, we're wasting time." Oliver told him gently as possible. His head flew up, he stood up quickly.

"That's it time, the Legion gave me another ring. If I can go back to before Chole separated Davis from the monster, I can save all those people, Lois, and Jimmy." He spun around to face Oliver,

"Can you go to the Daily Planet? It's in my desk, a metal box that used to hold Kryptonite."

"How about we go tonight?" Dinah asked as she and the others walked back into the room.

"All of us." Bart added,

"So, when does the Planet close?" AC asked walking in,

"Arthur, thanks for coming." Oliver said nodding at him

"Anything for the Boy Scout and Lois." AC said, bumping fists with Oliver, Bart, Victor, and greeting Dinah and Zatanna with a grin. AC walked over to him,

"Thank you," He said looking at him, a flash of understanding flitted across his face,

"When we get her back, I'm gonna say good luck. She's a fireball,"

"Good thing he's nearly invincible, huh?" Bart teased,

"Back to business boys. If I remember correctly the Planet closes in ten minutes, right Clark?"

"Yeah," He said, "Oliver, do you still have that costume?"

"Which one?" Oliver asked,

"When we convinced Jimmy I wasn't the blur." He replied, forming a plan in his head.

"Yes, in my apartment." Oliver said, seeing the look on Clark's face, he laughed.

"Only for Lois huh, Clark?"

"What?" Victor questioned

"I'm confused." Bart announced proudly,

"You're actually going to wear the costume?" AC said increduiosly

"That's a great idea, so if we run into Tess or some other Luthor Corp. goons they won't know who we are." Dinah said approvingly,

"So it's settled, Clark go get the costume and meet us outside the Planet. We'll use my card to get in, and then we'll spread out and search for the ring."

"Before I go, The ring is gold, with a large 'L' on it."

"You're not going anywhere," A voice commanded from behind them,

"Hey Chole." Oliver said cheerily,

"Don't hey Chole me, Queen. She's my cousin and Davis killed my husband, I want in and if you refuse, I'll go on my own."

"I say we let her help," Zatanna said, Dinah agreed,

"She's as good with computers as Victor. They can run our base from here tell us if anyone's coming."

"Chole, I don't" He started,

"Clark Kent, I'm helping and I will use Kryptonite on you if you say you don't want me to get hurt. This is the only thing that will keep me from going stir crazy. I'm helping." Chole said sitting down next to Victor. Oliver laughed nervously,

"Fine," He conceded.

"Alright, I brought you knew communicators. These will allow you to contact the others as well as Victor and I. Please be careful." Chole added handing them out. He hugged her before super speeding away...

Ch 2 coming soon....


	2. Chapter 2

"Lois? Can you hear me?" Kara's voice sounded far away,

"Is she okay?" Another voice asked softly,

"I don't know but Clark's gonna kill me if she isn't." Kara responded quietly,

"Kara, it's not your fault." The other woman began, Kara cut her off.

"I know you're trying to help but, Raven. Please she's Clark's future wife."

That had Lois shooting up in the bed,

"Told you so..." A man's voice said from over by the door,

"Kara!" Lois screamed throwing her arms around her. Kara chuckled softly,

"Hello Lois." Kara replied, hugging her back. Lois pulled back suddenly,

"Kara, where is Clark?" Kara's face fell, Lois saw tears spilling over her eyes.

"Lois," Lois shook her head,

"No...no not Clark. What...Why...How?" Lois questioned, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I'll tell her Kara." Lois turned towards him angrily, her tears being wiped away quickly,

"Who?"

"My name is Cosmic Boy, I'm one of Kal-El's recruits."

"That doesn't tell me where Clark is." Lois snapped, her eyes flashing.  
"Kal-El...Clark Kent. He was supposed to send Doomsday to the future. But, instead you arrived and you were unconsious. Out of respect for Clark, only memebers of the Legion he has already met were allowed to help take care of your needs. Kara hasn't left you side for long since you arrived." Lois stored that information away for later

"That still doesn't explain..." She started impatiently,

"Clark, according to our records was supposed to die yesterday. I begged him to send Doomsday here, but he refused."

"Cosmic Boy!" Kara growled,

"She needs to know if she's going to help us save Kal-El."

"He's right Kara. But, I don't agree with his lack of timing."

"Hello? I'm confused as to why we are still sitting here if we can save Clark." Lois ground out, Kara and Raven chuckled,

"We have to plan this delicately, both their future and ours rest upon this being done correctly."

"She'll be great,"

"Let's hope she listens better then you two."

"When should she be sent back to? Before the telephone booth interview or after he told her before going back in time to save her and the others."

"After he used the ring last time?"

"Yes, she doesn't remember, that though."

"Okay some one tell me what's going on?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What year is it?"

"3000."

"Okay, um...why are you here Kara?"

"I stayed here with my husband."

"When do we go get Clark?"

"As soon as you are ready, we are going to headquarters. Then, we'll decide which time frame to send you and the rest of the Legion to."

"Kara get me some clothes. I'll be ready in ten minutes,"

"Lois, hold onto my hand and close your eyes."

"Okay Kara." She said doing as Kara had instructed, Kara supersped to her apartment and directly into her bedroom.

"Alright Lois," She opened her eyes and gaped at the amount of clothes Kara apparently had. "Pick anything you want, we're the same size." She looked at the clothes distractedly,

"Kara, if this plan doesn't work, Clark's going to die isn't he?"

"Yes, Lois." Kara answered slowly,

"If that happens I want you promise me you'll help me join him." She stated calmly,

"LOIS!" Kara cried, in disbelief.

"I'm serious Kara, I want your word." She finished, turning to face Kara. Her face determined,

"Lois, that's crazy. Everything is going to be fine." Kara tried to convince her quickly,

"Promise me. If you don't I'll do it myself and I know that if that happens I'll feel pain before I see Clark." Kara's face was conflicted, seeing that she smiled inwardly, Kara wouldn't want Clark to be alone. That was her chance.

"We'll see, Lois shower's that way. We're meeting the others at headquarters." She nodded before disappearing into the bathroom.....

"Arrow to Blur, where the hell are you Clark?"

"Try behind you Arrow." Chole announced before Clark could answer. He looked at Oliver who smiled,

"Told you the costume was a good idea. Now if Lois sees you in it you can kiss her all you want and she can still write a great story."

"Titled, "I spent the night with the Blur." He heard chuckles from over the com links.

"Yeah, we all know what they'll be doing when we find her. Do Not Disturb sign on the bedroom door." Bart added teasingly. He heard footsteps and saw two cleaners walking down the hallway.

"Arrow in here." He said pulling Oliver's arm.

"The mess by Clark and Lois's desks was horrible."

"It looked like Lois left her purse and jacket here again."

"They didn't show up for work today. Neither did Tess."

"Who knows what those three are up to." The two shrugged at each other before getting into the elevator. Oliver stuck his head out slowly. He used his x-ray vision to search the other rooms quickly.

"Those two were the last people on the floor, it's clear." He whispered,

"Let's go save your girl, Boy Scout." Oliver said walking out into the hallway. He followed him towards the Newsroom,

"It should be in the top drawer of my desk, it looks like a regular ring." He said pointing towards the corner where their desks were. Oliver and him walked quietly across the floor of the basement bullpen. Clark used his x-ray vision to scan through Lois's desk and then his for the lead box that should house the Legion ring. He finally spotted it,

"Arrow, Lois's desk third drawer from the top." He said scanning for any cameras or lasers. Knowing Tess the bullpen might be filled with traps. Oliver pulled out the box and opened it.

"Boy Scout, it's empty." He sped over to it,

"Lois, must have it...oh crap." Oliver and him shared a look before the tore out of the room.


End file.
